Until The End of Our Time
by Matsushima Maiko
Summary: Jalan kehidupan mereka belum berhenti, bayang-bayang latar belakang mereka masih menghantui. Namun bukan berarti mereka akan menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan sinar mereka meredup tanpa bisa cemerlang sekalipun, walau untuk waktu yang singkat.


A/N: Yaho~ saya kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus karena internet positif yg (sangat) menyebalkan. Dan sekarang sesuai janji saya ANB season 2.

Warning: Banyak OC, tidak direkomendasikan untuk author pendatang baru di fandom Saint Seiya, Mary Sue, OOC, typo, etc.

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Matsushima Ringo & Thea © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Until The End of Our Time (A New Born season 2), Rhea & Yoru Matsushima © Maiko Matsushima

Until The End of Our Time

Prologue: Run from Underworld

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Defteros, sementara Rhea terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Luka-lukanya yang terbuka lagi dan syok yang menghantam dirinya membuat gadis itu selalu termenung sendiri, iris _deep violet_ gadis itu tidak lagi bersinar penuh kegembiraan dan semangat seperti biasa.

Rhea POV

Hari demi hari berlalu, entah berapa lama orang itu dan Defteros-_ji_ pergi ke Elysium. Sementara gerakanku lebih terbatas dari hari terakhirku bersama Defteros-_ji_. Bagian paha kaki kiriku yang tertembus oleh mawar dan es terasa sangat sakit setiap hari, beberapa kali darah keluar dari mulutku. Mata kiriku juga diperban, entah berapa lama aku harus terbaring di tempat tidur seperti ini, ingin rasanya memohon kepada Thanatos-_sama_ agar dia mencabut nyawaku. Sudah terlalu sering aku menangis diam-diam jika teringat Yoru dan _ji-san_ yang sangat kusayangi. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepada kami?

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku, kemudian seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang masuk sambil membawa seporsi bubur tanpa rasa seperti biasa.

"Rhea, makan dulu ya?"

Suara lembut nan manis dari wanita itu sama sekali tidak kubalas, sementara dia menghela nafas sambil meletakkan nampan yang dia pegang di atas meja dekat kasurku. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi kasur sambil mengelus rambut panjangku.

"Sayang, kamu harus makan. Kalau tidak nanti kamu sakit."

Perlahan sebuah gelengan dariku yang menjawab ucapan wanita itu, membuatnya menghela nafas. "Rhea, dengarkan nee-san. Bukan hal yang baik dan tepat jika kamu terus terpuruk seperti ini, Defteros tidak akan suka jika kamu terus begini. Dia pasti akan sedih dan kecewa."

Sesaat kemudian suasana membisu total, perlahan aku menatapnya "Mau makan...". Hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang kuucapkan, tidak! Itu hanya dua kata, tapi wajahnya menjadi sangat gembira, berseri-seri seolah aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"_Nee-san_ suapkan ya?"

"Iya."

Dan seperti robot yang pernah kulihat di dunia atas, aku terus menelan bubur itu tanpa mengunyahnya. Setelah bubur itu habis, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Normal POV

Wanita itu keluar sambil membawa peralatan makan Rhea, kemudian dia bertemu dengan wanita lain yang sangat akrab dengannya, "Partita." Partita yang mendengar nada suara riang dari wanita yang memanggilnya tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya Rhea sudah mau makan, Pandora-_sama_."

Pandora mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Anak itu hanya menerima asupan gizi dari infus yang selalu dibawa Ringo secara rutin kemari. Beruntung hari ini dia mau makan, kurasa aku akan segera kembali untuk mengganti perbannya."

"Biar saya yang melakukannya, kemarin Ringo menitip beberapa buku cerita baru untuknya."

Pandora menghela nafas, kemudian dia menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. Tidak lama kemudian dia merosotkan badannya ke bawah, terduduk dan menatap ke langit-langit dengan pilu. "Kenapa harus begini?"

Partita hanya diam sambil menatap Pandora, sementara wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun senada dengan rambutnya itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Anak itu... Rhea dan Yoru sama sekali tidak memiliki salah apapun, kenapa harus mereka yang menderita seperti itu!?"

Wanita itu masih diam, membiarkan Pandora menumpahkan uneg-uneg yang ada dalam dirinya. "Sudah cukup... sudah cukup Rhea menanggung beban yang ada, sudah cukup dia kehilangan Nitsuki, sekarang disusul Yoru dan Defteros. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus ditambah dengan kebutaan di mata kirinya dan vonis kematian yang begitu cepat?!"

Partita memeluknya dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya, "Tenanglah Pandora-_sama_. Ini semua hanya sementara, vonis itu belum tentu benar..." Pandora terisak perlahan, sementara Partita masih berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka diam-diam gadis kecil yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kedua wanita itu menutup mulutnya agar ia tak bersuara sedikitpun, merendam rasa syok sekaligus terkejut yang ia dengar. Perlahan dia melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri di kakinya.

Setelah keluar dari Giudecca dia terus berlari sambil bersembunyi jika ada specter yang berpatroli, sambil berusaha menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir dia berlari dan berlari, memikirkan betapa tidak adilnya takdir yang diberikan dewa-dewi kepadanya. Sampai di _Hall of Judgement_, gadis kecil itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena, kemudian menulis ucapan selamat tinggal ala kadarnya.

"Rhea tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya, Rune-_sama_ dan yang lain tidak perlu mencemaskan Rhea, terima kasih atas semua kebaikan kalian, Rhea tidak akan melupakan utang budi ini."

Kemudian dia meletakkannya di meja Rune dan kembali berlari menuju sungai Acheron, meminta Charon menyebrangkan dirinya menuju _Gate of Hell_. Sementara itu di Giudecca Pandora berlari kesana-kemari mencari Rhea, seluruh ruangan di istana itu ia masuki untuk mencari 'adik kecil'-nya yang berharga.

Sementara ketiga hakim mengelilingi satu inferno ke inferno lain untuk mencarinya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Minos untuk menemukan surat pendek Rhea. Dia segera menyusul ke sungai Acheron, namun dia gagal mengejar gadis kecil itu. Dalam keadaan bingung seperti itu dia segera kembali ke Giudecca dan melaporkan hal itu kepada sang penguasa kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Charon, sepanjang apa sungai Acheron ini?"

Charon memandang Rhea sambil tetap mendayung, "Sungai ini sangat panjang Rhea-_sama_, sungai terpanjang di dunia atas masih kalah panjangnya dengan sungai ini." Rhea menatap ke arah sungai itu sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya, dalam kepalanya berputar berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Yang dia tahu saat ini hanya satu, dia ingin menggunakan portal yang Ringo ajarkan kepadanya untuk menemui wanita itu, dia ingin Ringo mendengar semua yang terjadi setelah wanita itu kembali ke dunia atas setelah merayakan ulang tahunnya dan Yoru.

Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang specter dengan hampa. "Charon, apa arti dari kehidupan manusia? Apa takdir manusia adalah menjadi mainan dan hiburan para dewa?"

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, sang Acheron memikirkan jawaban sederhana yang bisa diterima Rhea, namun kemudian dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pertanda tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

Panik dan kacau.

Itulah dua kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Pandora dengan tepat. Tidak, bukan hanya wanita itu, tapi juga specter-specter yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak mengira Rhea akan mengambil tindakan nekad seperti ini, kabur dari Underworld dalam keadaan penuh luka dan nyaris tanpa tenaga? Minos menggebrak meja di dekatnya dengan gusar, pria berambut abu-abu itu sama sekali tidak bisa memahami pola pikiran gadis kecilnya lagi.

Sementara itu Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos diam sambil memikirkan maksud dari Rhea, sang Wyvern tahu Rhea sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, tapi demi seluruh pasukan Underworld! Tidak ada seorang pun yang merasa kerepotan mengurus gadis itu! Mereka malah terhibur dengan adanya pewaris kecil mereka, tawa cerianya yang polos, tatapan matanya yang lugu, sifatnya yang mirip dengan sang ibu serta tingkah lakunya yang lucu membuat Giudecca terasa sangat cerah dan bersinar.

Hades terus mengamati anak buahnya sambil memikirkan kemungkinan kemana anak itu pergi, kemudian sang dewa berambut hitam itu ingat kalau Rhea menguasai cara membuat portal seperti Ringo. Dan hanya satu hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini, Rhea pasti menuju Sanctuary di abad 20! Jika memang benar kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan, maka dia bisa tenang. Karena di masa depan nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dan ia juga yakin kesetiaan Rhea kepadanya tidak akan pernah hilang sedikitpun.

Puas dengan pemikirannya, Hades memberi isyarat agar semua tenang dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Merahasiakan apa yang dia perkirakan, sang dewa kegelapan menanti waktunya untuk kembali ke dunia atas dan bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Dan pada saat mereka bertemu kembali, cloth Ares yang terus tersimpan dengan baik di kuil Mars akan menjadi milik gadis itu.

.

.

.

Gunung Rozan abad 20.

Seorang pertapa tua memandang ke atas langit, merasakan adanya perubahan dari arus takdir yang terus ia lihat selama 200 tahun lebih. Entah kenapa ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, di saat Ringo menanyakan sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Nitsuki dan Aspros.

Ah... pertapa tua itu merasa kembali ke masa lalu, dimana sebelum Holy War terjadi. Seolah kejadian-kejadian masa lalu bisa ia lihat dengan jelas di pelupuk matanya, dimana ia masih menjalani tugas bersama sahabatnya dan bersenda gurau bersama rekan-rekannya dan juga sang Pegasus yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Kemudian siluet seorang gadis berambut dark mint panjang yang lebih muda darinya terbayang jelas, kimono hitam yang biasa gadis itu gunakan saat bebas tugas berkibar tertiup angin, mengikuti gerak-gerik lincah gadis itu bersama surai gelapnya yang indah. Ia ingat dulu pernah berkata kalau tidak ada rambut yang lebih indah daripada rambut gadis itu dan berhasil menuai protes dari rekan Scorpio-nya.

Entah dari mana, sebuah siluet mungil muncul di dalam kepalanya, seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Nitsuki namun memiliki surai yang sedikit berbeda dengannya, gadis itu mengenakan cloth Gemini yang bersinar indah. Kedua mata pertapa itu terbuka lebar, memikirkan arti dari siluet yang ia lihat. Apakah ia tertidur di saat terkenang masa lalu dan bermimpi aneh, atau itu merupakan pertanda?

.

.

.

Perbatasan Sanctuary abad 20.

Rhea memandang jalan yang tak berujung itu, jalan yang sangat curam dan berbahaya untuk anak kecil seusianya. Perban di tubuhnya sudah ia buka dan menyisakan perban di matanya, nafas gadis itu terengah-engah dan tubuhnya seolah berteriak meminta istirahat. Namun ia memaksakan dirinya berjalan melewati jalan itu, berpegangan dengan batu-batu yang menonjol dan berusaha tidak memandang ke bawah. Ia memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sang bibi yang ada di wilayah suci itu, ia ingin segera sampai dan memeluk Ringo, menangis dan mengadu, ia ingin bermanja kepada wanita yang merupakan saudari kandung ibunya.

Namun di tengah-tengah perjalanan, kaki gadis kecil itu malah terpeleset dan ia terjatuh. Ia berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya, ketakutan yang amat besar menguasai dirinya. Beruntung saat itu dia ditangkap oleh seorang pria berambut biru bergelombang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa kan?"

Perlahan Rhea membuka mata, iris _deep violet_-nya menangkap seraut wajah tampan sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia memandang sekeliling dan mengangguk kecil, tidak percaya bisa selamat dari ketinggian yang membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

"Kenapa anak kecil sepertimu bisa ada di sini? Kau mau kemana?"

Rhea terdiam sesaat, kemudian bibirnya terbuka perlahan. "A... aku mau menemui bibiku di Sanctuary..." pria itu memandang Rhea selama sesaat, heran dengan ucapan gadis kecil yang berada di gendongannya.

"Siapa nama bibimu?"

"Matsushima Ringo."

Pria itu terdiam sesaat, dia mengenal siapa bibi gadis itu. Mengenalnya dengan baik malah, wanita berambut _blue diamond_ dengan warna iris yang sama dengan gadis di gendongannya, kekasih dari kepiting serampangan yang hobi memaku wajah-wajah mayat korbannya di setiap sudut kuil keempat. Kemudian dia berjalan dan membuat gadis kecil itu kaget.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat, aku teman dari bibimu."

Walau mendengar hal itu Rhea tetap saja tidak mempercayai penolong misteriusnya karena ingat dengan nasihat Pandora dan Rune kepadanya untuk tidak segera mempercayai orang asing, dia menatap pria itu dengan curiga. Membuat pria itu menghela nafas, kemudian pria itu menatap Rhea.

"Aku Scorpio Milo, siapa namamu?"

Menimbang sesaat, kemudian Rhea membalas tatapannya. "Namaku Matsushima Rhea..." Milo mengangguk kecil, dia ingat akan perawakan satu gadis yang mirip dengan Rhea. "Ibumu Nitsuki kan? Aku kenal dengannya meskipun tidak seakrab Rin, bagaimana kabarnya? Dia tidak pernah mengunjungi ikan banci dan kambing dangdut lagi selama 5 tahun terakhir."

Walau bingung dengan siapa yang dibilang ikan banci dan kepiting dangdut oleh Milo, Rhea tetap menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak tahu kemana mama pergi. Kata _baa-chan _mama sudah menjadi awan." Milo kembali mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba menebak-nebak maksud gadis itu. Sang Scorpio kemudian menepuk lembut kepala Rhea.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Raut wajah Rhea menjadi tidak bisa ditebak, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan nada sedingin es. "Aku tidak kenal." dan Milo kembali terdiam, merasa bukan tindakan yang bijak jika dia meneruskan pertanyaannya. Kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya, menghadapi tipe anak kecil yang sulit didekati seperti Rhea bukan keahliannya. Lebih baik dia segera sampai ke Sanctuary dan menyerahkannya ke Ringo.

Terus berjalan dalam kesunyian membuat sang saint Scorpio jengah. Hey, dengan sahabat dekatnya saja dia suka berceloteh, lalu apa yang menghalanginya untuk berceloteh dengan anak kecil di gendongannya? Justru lebih baik mengakrabkan diri sehingga gadis kecil itu tidak mencurigainya lagi.

Tiba di depan Sanctuary Milo menatap Rhea, "Kau siap?" Rhea hanya mengangguk, sementara tangan kecilnya memegang jubah Milo dengan erat, kemudian Milo masuk dan menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga melewati kuil Aries, Taurus dan Gemini yang kosong dikarenakan empu ketiga kuil tersebut menjalani misi sambil menceritakan Saint-Saint yang menjaga kuil demi kuil yang mereka lewati kepada Rhea yang mendengarkan dengan tekun.

Sesampai di kuil keempat, Rhea langsung menutup hidungnya karena bau yang ada di sekitar sambil menatap kuil itu dengan curiga. Milo yang mengetahui gelagat Rhea langsung menutup tubuh Rhea dengan jubahnya, "Sori, itu bau khas kuil Cancer. Saint di sini rada gila, dia sohib dekat ikan banci sama kambing dangdut."

Kembali mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Milo, kali ini Rhea bertanya. "Siapa ikan banci dan kambing dangdut yang kau maksud?" Milo yang mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Rhea yang bertanya terkejut, namun dia segera menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"Cuma sekedar julukan, ikan banci yang sekaligus kakak angkat dari Ringo dan Nitsuki itu nama aslinya Pisces Aphrodite. Kalau kambing dangdut itu namanya Capricorn Shura, yah... mereka gue kasi nickname gitu gegara hobi masing-masing sih, mana si ikan itu lebay lagi orangnya. Gue sampe heran kenapa orang kayak dia ada."

_Sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Milo, Rhea memutuskan untuk diam. Terbayang di kepalanya sesosok Pisces Albafica serta Virgo Asmita yang merengut kehidupannya dan adik kembarnya membuat gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, sementara Milo terus menceritakan Aphrodite kepada Rhea.

"Dia itu hobinya ngoleksi kosmetik perempuan, tapi pilihan kosmetiknya pasti bagus-bagus semua. Mulai dari _kuteks_ sampai alat _creambath_ pasti dia pilih yang mahal-mahal padahal gaji dari si Saos Tiram cuma seuprit bahkan kadang gak dikasi gaji, tapi jangan salah. Biar biasa dia kemayu tapi kalo udah ketemu sama musuh dia langsung jadi sadis. Yah... 11-12 lah dengan Thea, sohib Ringo. Nah, kalau Thea itu adik angkatnya si kepiting yang sebentar lagi lo temuin, dia saint Ara. Buat peringatan, jangan muntah kalau ngeliat isi dalam kuil ini, ntar gue kena marah sama Rin."

Rhea terus membiarkan Milo berceloteh sesuka hatinya sambil menyimak celotehan Milo yang mengalahkan celotehan Minos, sementara dia menatap kuil Cancer, dapat dia rasakan hawa nostalgia dari Underworld menguar dari kuil Cancer.

"Nah, beberapa dari musuh yang pernah kami lawan, termasuk para titan. Gak ada yang bisa bikin si kepiting gentar, sialnya dia malah senang. Apalagi pas Saga lagi mode Ares, dia malah senang kebangetan dan patuh sama Saga, bukannya disadarin kek, diapain kek, pokoknya waktu itu nyebelin banget!"

Masih membiarkan Milo berceloteh, Rhea menatap kuil Cancer dengan penasaran. Kemudian dia mengisyaratkan kepada Milo untuk turun dari gendongannya, setelah turun gadis kecil itu berlari kecil menaiki sisa anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam kuil Cancer.

~~~ To be Continued~~~

A/N: Errr, nanggung ya? Hehe... memang nanggung sih, tapi nanti Maiko lanjutin lagi kok. Gak janji update kilat, tapi. Dan TsukiRin nitip pesan dan permohonan maaf, karena dia sudah kelas 3 SMA jadi dia tidak bisa aktif untuk sementara waktu dan terpaksa men-discontinued fic GC. Tapi setelah UN selesai dia janji bakal ngelanjutin fic itu lagi.


End file.
